


Baby Magic

by EscapingArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not Beta Read, Not Britpicked, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: The Harry Potter series alludes to magic appearing in very young children. What would baby magic look like? Some inspiration taken from "Spindles End" by Robin McKinley





	Baby Magic

Baby magic. The phrase made it sound so innocent, so cute. Whirling bubbles appearing out of nowhere, birds chirping babies favorite song. She cuddled her daughter closer in the dark of the nursery. That wasn’t what baby magic looked like in their house. 

She thought about the park that morning and how that older boy had pushed her daughter off the toy broom she was using. Suddenly, every toy on the playground seemed to run away from him, like magnets repelling each other. 

Or how about the pre-nap meltdown? The crack in the floor that had spread like a spiderweb after her daughter threw herself to the ground. Even now, as her daughter’s breathing evened and slowed, her fierce baby magic held her tight to the chair. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn’t have been able to stand up. The little fist curled around her robe was sending pulses of magic into her that kept her glued in her spot. 

She kissed her daughter’s head and shifted slightly. She remembered another moment at the park. The determination radiating off her little girl as she got back on the broom and commanded “Up!” and how the broom had obediently risen and hovered in place. Or when she ran into the room proudly showing off the shoes, mismatched and on the wrong feet, and exclaimed “I do it!” 

As her daughter fell into a deep sleep, she could feel the enchantment loosening. With a gentle motion she lay her down in the crib. It was dark now and she picked up her wand. Tracing in the air she wrote out in a stream of golden shimmering light “Let her sleep. For when she wakes, she will move mountains.” With the words hanging in the air, she quietly closed the door.


End file.
